Parents Day
by marehami
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are now living in Gravity Falls with their Grunkle Stan full time. Their parents were killed in a car accident, so now Stan must go from the fun loving crazy uncle to responsible care taker. When the annual parents day event comes to town can Stan be the type of parent the kids deserve?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Friends! So I have decided to get back to writing fanfics! I figured it will be a good type of therapy until the gravity falls finale (tries to hold in tears) I have done a few one shots and one really long story, so I want to try something a little different and do a shorter story, but not quite one shot. You guys can think of this as kind of a sequel/mid sequel to "I'll Look After You" (Disney can make em why can't I?). Anyways in this story Dipper and Mabel's parents are dead, and they are sent to live with Grunkle Stan in Oregon. Also please don't hate me, but just like "I'll Look After You" Ford will not be mentioned. It's not that I don't like him (I don't really like him but that's another story). It's more of the fact that I don't know how to squeeze him into the story. I realize that I am not talented enough as a writer. I hope you all understand.

Now I confess that this story is directly taken from the Hey Arnold episode "Parent's Day". Hey Arnold was my favorite cartoon as a kid. In many ways it reminds me of Gravity Falls. With its simple charm, and loveable but flawed characters. Anyways I thought it would be something fun to try. It's not original, but it's something:)


	2. Chapter 2

"and that's how your mom and dad worked together to save the puppies from the Columbian drug lords," Grunkle Stan said with a smile. "Yay I knew mom and dad would come through for the puppies" Mabel said with a smile and a yawn as Grunkle Stan tucked her in. "They always do sweetie…" Stan said gently. "Yeah…..I just wish they were here now," Dipper said sadly. Stan ruffled Dippers hair, "I do too kid..." Stan admitted, "but they would be so proud of the both of you," He flicked off the lights in their room "Sweet dreams kiddos….I love you both" Stan said closing the door. It took Dipper a long time to fall asleep. Mabel had been just as devastated by the tragedy, but she seemed to be doing a better job of adapting to their new environment. I mean Dipper loved Grunkle Stan, but he wasn't his parent in any way.

"Good Morning Class!" their teacher Mr. Davis greeted happily. "I am passing out a flyer to remind you all of our upcoming parents' tournament weekend! It is a heartfelt celebration of your moms and dads' the people who have raised you and made you who you are today," The teacher said enthusiastically. Mabel looked over and noticed her brother covering his face with his hat while also clinging to his chest. A sure sign that he was upset. She reached across to his desk and gave him a gentle rub on the shoulder.

That afternoon Dipper and Mabel walked home with Pacifica. "Come on guys your Grunkle is only the toughest guy I know! He will give my parents a run for their money at the tournament, and it will be fun!" she assured. Mabel gave her a smile trying to see the positive, "She's right Dipper it might be fun!" Mabel said trying to lighten her brother up. "All the same I hope Grunkle Stan hasn't heard about the tournament" Dipper said as they bid Pacifica goodbye and opened the door to the shack. Waddles came bounding out into his owners loving arms, and she greeted him with a hug and a laugh. Dipper and Mabel headed towards the den to find their great uncle in his old boxing gear. "Hey kids! Just doing a little training for the big parents tournament this weekend. It's funny I never dreamed I would be participating in that event, but I can't wait to wipe the floor with that stingy old Northwest guy!"

Dipper just headed up to the attic while Mabel began designing team outfits for the 3 of them. Dipper slammed the door and just laid on his bed quietly. He knew Stan was a good guy, but parents day was for kids with parents….not 2 orphans with a great uncle…


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days the mystery shack was a buzz with emotions as the pines family prepared for the tournament. Mabel took it upon herself to make sure the three of them had matching custom made jogging suits with the words "Team Pines" written across the front. Soos helped by setting up an obstacle course for them in the front lawn.

While Stan and Mabel practiced for the egg toss Dipper sat on the roof and moped. He was trying to put on a happy face for Mabel and Stan, but he just didn't want to participate in this. "Yo Dipper what's up?" Wendy called as she sat beside him on the edge of the roof. "Why aren't you down there practicing with your family?" she asked gently. "Family…..Wendy I don't even know what family is anymore! I want _My Old Family_! In case you didn't notice the event isn't called "Grunkle's Tournament Weekend" It's a parents tournament and I don't want to compete in it without my parents!" Dipper screamed out as tears spilled from his eyes.

"Hey….come here" Wendy said wrapping her arms around Dipper hugging him tightly. Since the tragedy she and Dipper had really become close. Both sharing a bond over losing a loved one. "Look Dipper I know the situation you have now isn't exactly….traditional….but those people down there love you, and that's what makes a family," Dipper wiped some tears from his eyes, "But tomorrow all the kids in our class will be there with their moms and dads….and Mabel acts like she doesn't even care that we don't have our parents'" Dipper said trying not to sound too angry, but admittedly not doing a very good job.

"The key word there is acts Dipper. She may act like she doesn't care, but I'll bet deep down she does care. You know Mabel she would much rather act like nothing's wrong then let those gloomy feelings take her over," Wendy explained gently. "Sooner or later though she will break down, and when she does I know she will be lucky, because she will have the best brother and Grunkle there to pick her up. That's what a family is Dipper. It's not always clean, in fact it's messy more often than clean, but it's a group of people who are there for you no matter what,"

"Well in that case I am glad you are part of my very un-traditional family Wendy" Dipper said giving her a tight hug. "I'm glad you are part of mine too you dork!" Wendy said returning the hug. "Now what do you say you and I go back down and show those guys how the egg toss is done?" she said with a smirk. Dipper paused for a moment, and then smiled "Let's do it!"

That afternoon everyone was able to loosen up and enjoy preparing for the tournament the next day. They laughed and joked and had a good time just being together. That night as Dipper and Mabel laid in bed Mabel turned over to her brother "Dipper are you awake?" Mabel said in a whisper. "Yeah what's up?" Dipper whispered back. "You don't think mom and dad will mind do you? I mean….do you think they are up in heaven now, and do you think they are upset we're competing with Stan tomorrow?" she asked very quietly.

Dipper couldn't help but smile a little. He didn't like seeing his sister upset, but it did sort of make him feel good to know that Mabel still thought about their parents. It made him feel less alone. "Mabel, I'm sure mom and dad are so busy having a blast up in heaven that they don't worry about things like that. They would want us to live life to the fullest, and take part in all the fun life has to offer. I think if they are feeling anything they are happy that we are participating in this with Stan. He is our family after all. Besides, did you see his throwing arm today? We are going to wipe the floor with the competition tomorrow, and we will have a blast doing it! I promise!" Dipper said with a smile. Mabel smiled back, "Thanks Dipper, you always know exactly what to say….goodnight bro I love you!" Mabel said closing her eyes. "I love you too sis" Dipper whispered back.


	4. Chapter 4

"Rise and shine you knuckleheads!" Grunkle Stan said as he flew the door open to the twins' room. "Today is a big day!" he said as he threw off their blankets, much to the annoyance of the twins. They let our collective groans, but crawled out of bed anyway. "Get dressed and get your game faces on! I made Stan-cakes! You two need your strength to help me wipe the floor with those young people today!"

As the twins got ready Mabel noticed Dipper looking a little sad. "Hey Dippy….Come on don't be sad. Remember what you told me last night? Mom and dad would want us to be happy and do our best today!" Mabel said trying to lighten the mood. "I know Mabel it just….still hurts," Dipper confessed. Mabel just gave him a tight hug, and then with a smile she made her hands into fists "C'mon….Mystery Twins?" Dipper couldn't refuse the handshake. He gave her a smile and they headed down to eat breakfast.

After breakfast they loaded into the Stanmobile, and headed down to the park where the event was taking place. The kids stayed in pretty good spirits until they reached the park. As they looked around at who were now their classmates, their spirits were sinking. Watching the kids interact with their parents, it hurt so much more than either of them thought it would. Suddenly their problems got a lot bigger.

The Northwest limo pulled up rather dramatically, and out stepped Mr. and Mrs. Northwest followed by their very reluctant daughter. "Well, well, well look who we have here, our dear friend Stanford. I say good sir isn't it your naptime yet?" Mr. Northwest mocked loudly. "Take a good, long look at my backside Northwest. Cause you are gonna be real familiar with it by the end of the weekend!" Stan mocked right back. Pacifica and the twins just shot each other sympathetic glances as the adults continued to insult each other. A loud horn sounded, signaling that it was time for the games to begin.

Before they got started the kids' teacher got up to a microphone, and started giving a big speech about how this weekend was a celebration of family and togetherness. Before he could finish Mr. Northwest interrupted "Oh I say please get on with it! The bottom line is that at the end of the weekend someone is going to win that trophy, and I declare that whoever wins the trophy is titled best parents! Not that any of you throw pillows stand a chance!"

"No…you see that is not the idea at all! The trophy is more of a symbol…." Mr. Davis started, but it was to no avail. The parents had already decided that the idea Mr. Northwest had come up with was far more fun! The competition was on! The first event was a piggyback race. Stan dominated the competition, picking up both kids and placing them each on his shoulder. He left Mr. Northwest in the dust, much to his annoyance.

The next event was a mini-golf event, and unfortunately the Northwest family won that competition (only by a nose). Next they had a pie throwing contest. Both Dipper and Pacifica got bullseyes. Finally, it was time for the final event of the day. The egg toss. Soon it was just down to Stan and Mabel and Pacifica and her father. While tossing the egg back and forth Stan and Mabel shouted out jokes and encouragement at each other. Unfortunately Pacifica and her Father where not getting along as well, when Mr. Northwest hit a new low. "Come on Pacifica! I will be darned if I lose to an old man and his orphans!"

At that moment Stan threw an egg and it landed right on Mabel's sweater. Her face turned red and tears flowed to her eyes as she ran in no particular direction. She just ran. Dipper quickly ran after her. "KIDS!" Stan shouted giving Mr. Northwest a look of death before running after them. "Daddy….how could you?" Pacifica said looking at her father as if seeing him for the first time in her life.


	5. Chapter 5

"DIPPER! MABEL! COME BACK!" Stan cried out as he ran in the direction of the woods where Dipper and Mabel had run off to. Suddenly as if nature itself felt the weight of what had just happened, a soft but steady rain began to fall. Mr. Davis stepped awkwardly up to the microphone, "ummm…this concludes our first day of activities….see all of you tomorrow," He said looking sadly towards the woods where the three pines had run off to.

As everyone began to leave many of them shot Mr. Northwest nasty looks. He ignored a majority of these looks, but one look did sort of ache at him. That was the look that his daughter gave him. He tried not to let it bother him too much as he followed his wife and daughter into the limo. Pacifica looked out the window sadly. A million thoughts raced through her head, where were Dipper and Mabel, were they safe, and perhaps most importantly could they ever forgive her?

Stan was frantically searching for the twins. This was honestly one of his biggest fears since becoming the guardian of the kids. He knew the he could never hope to be as wonderful as their parents, but he really thought they were making progress together. For the first time in his life he felt like he had a family. A family that wouldn't abandon him. A family that loved him. It was the one thing he had always wanted that money could never buy him. He looked up at the sky in desperation, "Oh kiddos where are you?" he asked, almost giving up hope

Meanwhile, Dipper had caught up with Mabel who was crying hysterically. Dipper immediately embraced his sister tightly, "shhh…it's going to be ok Mabel," Dipper comforted. "No! It's not ok….he's right…we are orphans! I want our mom and dad Dipper! I….I wish we had never come to Gravity Falls!" she sobbed. Dipper didn't know what he could say to soothe her. He couldn't help but think back to the night he and Mabel had wished on the shooting star. They had both wished they could stay in Gravity Falls forever. A few days later their Grunkle had told them about their poor parents. Dipper continued to hug his sister as he allowed himself to cry as well.

Before long they realized how far into the woods they were. They realized how tired, cold, and hungry they were. Realizing that they had no clue where they were or how to get back they only sobbed harder. Stan heard the sobs and rushed in the direction it was coming from. He had never in his life been more relieved to see the kids. He ran and embraced them tighter than he ever had. "It's ok kids….I'm here now….everything is ok," He said holding on to them for dear life. The twins looked up at him, and returned the embrace and sobbed into his shirt. Mabel spoke up, "Grunkle Stan….I want our parents back," she said quietly. "I know you do sweetheart, I would give anything to bring them back to you kids," He said. It was all he could say at the moment.

The three of them sat in the rain for a long time, however eventually they were able to pack up and head back to the shack. They got into dry clothes and sat down to eat dinner. They didn't eat much, so Stan tried to start some casual conversation, "So we did pretty darn well today. I think we have a good chance of winning the whole thing," Stan said awkwardly. He didn't know what else to say. He knew in his heart that it was probably the last place the twins wanted to be, but he thought if he could only win that tournament he could prove to them that he was a worthy guardian. Prove that he deserved to have this family.

Dipper and Mabel looked sadly at each other when Dipper spoke up, "Grunkle Stan no offense, but I think Mabel and I have decided that we just don't belong there. I mean you're great and all, but you are not our parent," The twins got up and headed to the attic, leaving poor Stan alone…always alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Stan sat at the kitchen table for a long time. He didn't know what to say or do. He didn't blame the kids of course, but he had tried so hard to be a good guardian that he was heartbroken that the kids had basically given up on him. Suddenly he heard the den door open, and saw Wendy enter.

"Hey Mr. Pines, sorry I forgot my coat….again!" she said getting ready to turn and leave. "Wait Wendy, hold on a sec….I…..I need advice on what to do with the kids," Stan slowly admitted. Wendy immediately sat down at the table ready to listen and help Stan however she could. Stan told her everything, how the kids had been called out at the tournament, how they had run off in shame, and how they didn't want to compete with him anymore.

Wendy listened patiently and when Stan finished she spoke up, "Mr. Pines did I ever tell you about how when my mom died my dad tried to do _everything_ she used to do? He even tried to go to a mother/daughter sleepover with me! It went about as well as you would think it would. I say all this to say that you are a great guardian, but there are some things the kids aren't going to want to do with you, but I can tell you what they need right now, they need a Grunkle who will support and love them,"

"I don't know Wendy….I think I'm the last guy they want to see right now," Stan admitted. "Maybe you are sir, but that doesn't change the fact that they need you," Wendy said heading for the door. "Wendy wait…..thank you for everything," Stan said quietly. Wendy gave him a smile as she walked out.

Stan sat downstairs for a while longer before heading up the long staircase to the twins' room. He leaned his head against the door and waited. When he didn't hear anything he slowly cracked the door open. He found Mabel sitting quietly on her bed flipping through her photo album. "Are you alright pumpkin?" Stan asked, Mabel just nodded wiping her eyes. Stan walked over to her bed and sat down, "where's your brother?" he asked trying not to sound too concerned.

"He saw Wendy's car pull up and went out to talk to her," Mabel answered quietly, "he always wants to talk to her now," she said gently. "I wish he liked to talk to me like he used to," Mabel added sadly. Stan placed a hand on her shoulder, "you know you can always talk to me if you ever need to, and no one else is around….you know that right pumpkin?" he said quietly. Mabel looked up at him as tears formed in her eyes. She began to release tears that she had obviously been holding in for a while. Stan looked at her and gently pulled her into an embrace. "It's ok sweetheart….I'm right here…" he whispered rocking her slightly.

"What if something happens to you though?" Mabel cried. "I'm so afraid of losing you too grunkle stan!" she wailed. She had clearly been thinking about this for a while and it was just now coming to a head. "I heard how Mr. Northwest called you an old man today. That hurt more than the orphan thing. I don't want to lose you Grunkle Stan. I love you," she continued to sob. It broke Stans' heart to see her like this.

"I'm not going anywhere," Stan swore. "I will never be your mom or dad, but I will always love and take care of you and Dipper, and that's a promise." Mabel sniffed back tears, "I'm glad you are our guardian, will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked nervously. Stan smiled pulling her close, "you bet kiddo," he said laying down beside her.

Dipper came in a while later. When he found Stan and Mabel curled up on Mabel's bed he thought back to what Wendy had said about family, and for the first time it hit him that this was his family. His un-traditional, slightly dysfunctional, but wonderful family. He tried to find room in the bed with them. When Stan noticed he moved over slightly allowing Dipper to stay on his other side, and that was how they slept that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Fanfiction Family! Ok so I owe you guys the biggest apology in the history of the universe! I have left you waiting for an update for so long, and I am the only one to blame! I just got into a terrible slump where I felt no passion for writing, and with Gravity Falls ending I just figured what's the point anymore, but after some soul searching and writing in a journal (it's good for the soul) I have regained my passion again! I can't possibly make this chapter as amazing as it should be for you guys, but good golly I'm going to try. Without further adeu I present you with the continuing adventures of "Parents Day"

That night as Dipper and Mabel dreamed they dreamed of their home in Piedmont, They dreamed of spending endless carefree days on the beach with their parents. Mabel would walk around trying to collect shells of every size and shape to be used on her various crafts, while Dipper would spend hours with his dad's old metal detector trying to find what treasures and secrets were hidden in the sand below. All the while their parents would keep them under their loving and watchful eyes. They dreamed about the laughter and love that the four of them shared.

Then as dark clouds began to settle on the picturesque sunset they dreamed of the day they were put on the bus bound for Oregon. They remembered how they had waved at their parents as they slowly disappeared into the darkness. Suddenly, rain began to pour as the bus pulled them farther and farther away from the life they once knew. The world suddenly felt like it was entirely on their small little shoulders and they had never in their whole lives felt more alone. They were so sad that tears began to fall and they began to sniffle even in their sleep.

Suddenly they each felt a strong arm wrap around them and squeeze tightly. Grunkle Stan had heard the weeping and though he didn't want to wake them he needed them to know he was there. It seemed to calm both kids down and the storm in their dreams finally began to die down. In its place the twins could see the shack from behind the clouds. As the bus pulled up and let them out they were scooped into a tight hug by Soos as Wendy and Stan came out to greet them as well. The ground was still wet and muddy from the rain, but finally enough rays of sun began to show that the twins knew that this was a sign from their parents. Things weren't perfect, and the reality was that it would never be the same, but that didn't mean beautiful and wonderful things couldn't still exist.

When the twins awoke the next morning they found that Stan was no longer in their room. From where the sun was positioned in the sky it was clearly later in the morning, so they weren't surprised. Dipper and Mabel turned and looked at each other, "I'm just going to go out on a limb here and guess that you and I had a similar dream last night," Dipper asked rubbing his eyes. "It must be our weird twin telepathy…..so I am guessing you know what we have to do today right?" Mabel asked. Dipper just smiled as they did their mystery twins handshake.

They walked into the kitchen where Stan was making Stan-cakes. "Ummm morning knuckleheads….you sleep ok?" Stan asked nervously. "Yeah Grunkle Stan…we had some interesting dreams," Dipper said with a small smile. "Oh, I'm guessing you guys are still thinking about your folks huh? Well I was thinking maybe we could do something real fun today, like maybe go fishing, or catch a movie, or something like that," Stan said trying to change the subject.

"Actually Grunkle Stan Mabel and I were wondering if we could maybe go back to the parents tournament?" Dipper asked hopefully. "Really? I thought you guys said it was just for kids with parents…" Stan asked suspiciously. "Well the thing is Grunkle Stan, Dipper and I were talking and we know you aren't our mom and dad, but you know you do all the things a parent does, you feed us, take care of us, and for better or worse are making Dipper and I who we are today!" Mabel said with a smile.

Stan quickly wiped a tear from his eyes, and put his arm around each of them. "Heck yes we can go! I am going to make that Northwest guy wish he had never messed with the mighty Pines! I'll go heat up the Stan-Mobile! Get your game faces on kiddos, because tonight we dine on the flesh of our enemies!" Dipper and Mabel gave him a look that was a mix of humor and concern. "Oh and you know have fun too!" Stan quickly added.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello wonderful friends! I cannot begin to thank you enough for being so patient with me while I went through the ups and downs of writing this fanfiction. I will be honest this has been the hardest writing project I have ever worked on, but I am proud to have persisted and finished what I started. Thanks for joining me on this ride. I will probably be taking a vacation from fanfiction for awhile to focus on school and other things, but worry not I plan on returning once the depression from the ending of gravity falls wears down. I owe so much to this show. Before it I would have never been willing to try my hand at creative writing, and I truly thank Alex and this show for being my muse. Now without further hesitation I give you the final chapter of "Parents Day"

Once all the families had gathered back on the field Mr. Davis took to the mic "Ok special people our final event for parents tournament weekend will be an extreme obstacle course! We currently have a tie between the Pines and Northwest family, so whoever wins this event will be declared our champions!" "Not to mention title of best parents," Mr. Northwest added with a smirk.

As the families began to warm up the twins were approached by an embarrassed Pacifica Northwest, "Hey guys...I just wanted to say I am really sorry about what my father said about your family yesterday. It was totally uncalled for, and I hope even if you can't forgive him you can at least forgive me. I don't want to lose your friendship. It has been the best thing to happen to me," Pacifica said tears building up. Mabel embraced her tightly, "Of course we forgive you...as long as you'll forgive us for kicking your butt today," Pacifica let out a loud laugh and smiled, "No problem! I am rooting for you guys!" Dipper and Mabel smiled warmly at her. "Come along Pacifica!" her father called ringing that blasted bell. Her face fell as she joined her parents at the starting line.

"You knuckleheads ready to make these guys eat a five course meal of our dust?" Stan said with a smile. Dipper and Mabel nodded as they got in position at the starting line. At the sound of the horn the families made a mad dash through the obstacles. Mr. Northwest was barking orders at his family making them all too nervous to concentrate. Mrs. Northwest wasn't moving very fast considering she had decided that this would be the ideal place to show off her new high heels. When they reached the mud pit that they had to cross Mrs. Northwest lost her balance falling into the mud, and feeling too much self-pity to even attempt to get up. Meanwhile Stan and the twins made it to the large rock wall with Stan going up first (all his years breaking out of jails had made him a wonderful climber) as he reached the top he pulled on the twins ropes to help them up. The Northwests were definitely lacking in the teamwork department, but because Mr. Northwest refused to give up they someone stayed neck and neck with the Pines.

Finally, it was a josting tournament between Stan and Mr. Northwest. For awhile they were matching each other blow for blow with their families screaming from the sidelines. Stan was just about to let his age get the best of him when he heard Mabel's scratchy voice call out "Grunkle Stan you're my hero!" That gave Stan the insentive to knee Mr. Northwest were the sun didn't shine, thus winning the tournament.

As the crowds cheered and Stan lifted his kids onto his shoulders Mr. Northwest scowled while Pacifica cheered louder than anyone. That night they put the trophy on the mantel in between some pictures of Stan and the twins. After the kids went off to bed Stan spend a long time staring at the pictures. It sure as heck wasn't a traditional family, but it was his family. Despite everything they had been through and all the ups and downs they had faced and had yet to face Stan knew his family would make it just fine.


End file.
